


don't be shy

by h0nestlyth0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Pining Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and shiro is a fucking tease, keith is new a gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0nestlyth0/pseuds/h0nestlyth0
Summary: keith has a really hot neighbor





	don't be shy

Keith felt pretty ridiculous. 

He was sitting in the middle of his bedroom on his computer chair, in the dark, and pantless. He had a pair of binoculars in one hand and his phone in the other. He bounced his leg anxiously and sporadically looked at the clock on his phone. It read 4:14am and Keith exhaled, silently making fun of himself for waiting almost a quarter of an hour. 

Then -- finally -- he saw the light flick on. He brought his binoculars to his face and squinted into the darkness, searching for the particular window of the particular apartment in the particular complex across the street. He blessed his city for not only having buildings so close to each other, but apartments with floor-to-ceiling windows and hot guys that don't know how to close their curtains. 

It was easy to find the correct window, as there weren't that many lights on. God, was it worth the wait. He watched as his neighbor entered his apartment, loosening his tie and dropping his bag on the floor. Keith bit his lip and began to stroke his already hardening cock through the fabric of his boxers. 

Shiro (Keith found out his name after seeing his face on a _goddamn advertisement_ as a gynecologist on the subway) had never come home in a suit before and, god, did he look good in it. 

Still, Keith very much enjoyed watching Shiro take it off. 

Shiro walked towards his bed as he unbuttoned the suit and shouldered it off. Keith whispered a small _holy shit_ as he noticed how incredibly tight Shiro's dress shirt underneath was. His arms were way too large for the sleeves and it looked as if it might tear open. When Shiro turned towards the window, Keith had to stifle a laugh. 

He knew Shiro was gloriously barrel-chested, but he didn't expect him to have the same problem that many women have with button-ups. The buttons on his shirt were working so damn hard to keep his shirt closed around his chest. Gaps opened up between them, revealing Shiro's pale skin. Keith could practically hear Shiro's exhausted sigh as he struggled to unbutton his shirt. 

The shirt opened a little too quickly and Keith wasn't sure if the buttons had popped off completely. He was too busy revelling in how sexy Shiro looked with his shirt half off, exposing the large planes of his muscles. 

Shiro continued unbuttoning his impossibly tight shirt and Keith's breath hitched at the sight of his defined abs. Keith let out a soft groan as he shoved his hand into his boxers, moving his hand over his dick in lazy strokes. He so desperately wanted to touch Shiro, run his hands (and perhaps his tongue) along the tight muscles and listen to him moan. 

Shiro didn't completely remove his shirt, to Keith's surprise, and it somehow made Shiro even hotter. Instead, his hands moved down to his crotch so that he could unzip his pants. Keith audibly gasped at Shiro's underwear. Shiro wasn't wearing his usual boxers or even his pair of tight under armor briefs, no. 

He was wearing a _fucking jockstrap_. 

It was the kind with mesh in the front instead of normal fabric, so Keith could easily see the outline of Shiro's bulging -- and I mean _bulging_ \-- cock. Keith thanked the universe for this blessing. He didn't stop to think about what (or who) the jockstrap was for. 

Shiro turned to the side and began walking towards the bathroom. Keith's hand quickened, seeing how fucking hung Shiro was and how the mesh barely covered the front of Shiro's cock, much less the sides. The dress shirt fell to just above Shiro's practically bare ass, so Keith could see everything. He gaped at how soft and plump his ass looked despite the rest of his body being so muscular. He took note that his ass was as tan as his large back, and Keith wondered what Shiro wore to the beach if he wore anything at all. 

Shiro disappeared into the bathroom which, normally, was the end of the show (unless it was Friday night and Shiro would exercise before taking a shower). With a sigh, Keith dropped his binoculars from his eyes. 

He pulled down his boxers to free his already leaking dick, ignoring the wet mess it made on the inside of his underwear. He pressed a thumb to the sensitive head, twitching a bit at the warm sensation. He spread the large bead of precum that was gathering and slicked it over the shaft. He bit his lip to quiet his moans, preparing to finish off with some Shiro-fueled fantasies. 

Keith's eyes flicked up and he had to do a double take. He saw that Shiro had already left the bathroom and was holding something in his hand. Keith snatched up his binoculars and quickly located Shiro's apartment window. 

Shiro put down a bottle of lube as he sat on the edge of his bed, facing the window. 

Keith swore Shiro was looking dead at him. 

There's no way Shiro could actually see him, though, right? Keith was sitting in the dark, and the outside was dark, and Shiro's apartment was bright. Maybe Shiro was getting off to his own reflection in the glass? Maybe he has a cityscape fetish?

Keith's hand never stopped moving as he watched Shiro's next moves with great interest and attention. Shiro spread his thighs -- his large, muscular thighs -- almost a little too slowly. He began to palm at the bulge in his underwear. He kept his eyes trained on Keith. 

Keith was too entranced by how hot Shiro's glare was to realize how Shiro's bulge had grown so large that the jockstrap couldn't cover it anymore. His dick was practically visible, flushed skin spilling out the sides of the little black triangle of fabric. Still, Shiro didn’t take off the underwear. He continued stroking his cock through the fabric, leaving Keith practically begging to see its full length. 

Finally, Shiro tugged the fabric to the side, leaving the jockstrap on but freeing his cock. Keith thought he was dreaming. He could see Shiro’s dick. The dick he’d been masturbating to for months, the dick he’s imagined fucking him, and suddenly it was right there in front of him, fully hard and just as amazingly large as he expected. God, was Keith in heaven.

Shiro gave his dick a couple long, slow strokes before reaching for the bottle of lube on his nightstand. He poured a generous amount into his palm and began to lube up his quickly growing cock. Keith let out a small moan and hastened his strokes.

Shiro ran a hand through his white forelock and sat back, supporting himself with a hand behind him. He continued lazily stroking his cock, eyes fluttering shut and head lolling backwards. Shiro's mouth opened and Keith imagined how sexy and breathy his moans must be. Keith watched as Shiro's hand began moving at a faster pace. 

Keith whispered an _oh, god_ as Shiro began to buck into his fist and breathily moan out a word that Keith read as fuck. Keith almost whined as Shiro came, spurts of cum coating his chest and abs. Keith came not long after, eyes squeezing shut and failing to grab a tissue before he dirtied his shirt and boxers. He stroked his cock through the orgasm, feeling it twitch in his hand. 

Panting, he opened his eyes to see Shiro scribbling down something on a piece of paper. When he was done, he held it up so that Keith could see what he had written. 

Keith hadn't come down from his high yet and thought he was dreaming. 

In thick, black marker, Shiro had written "CALL ME" and what looked like his phone number. Shiro wore a knowing, smug smile and Keith could have sworn he saw him wink.

Oh, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh ive never written a fic before
> 
> and ofc my first one is pwp.
> 
> i have no idea what im doing on ao3 i literally just made an account today help me
> 
> oh also there’s more to this fic. so look forward to that. lmao.


End file.
